The Experiment Has Feelings, You Know
by XDemonicxBloodX
Summary: Hideki is one of Orochimaru's experiments and she HATES it. She has been a experiment since she was 14 years old. She is now 17, going on 18. Will she ever get out of this prision and finally get the freedom she has always wanted?
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1: The Prolouge_**

A man with pale skin and long black hair walks into a village. It is abandoned and eerie. I stood there, watching. The dream was black and white, like it look place in the olden days. The man walked around, then tripped on something. He quickly got to his footing though. He looked at waht he tripped on. It was a dead body. The body looked fresh, like the person was killed minutes ago. The blood was still pouring out of the wounds. The man kneeled by the dead body and examined it. The dead man suddenly grabbed the black haired man's arm, which made me jump. The man's body then went limp. The black haired man sighed. He stood back up. He called for someone and ninja appeared next to him. He pointed at the dead man and said something that I couldn't hear to him. The ninja nodded and bowed. He picked up the dead man and ninja-ran away. The black haired man walked away to explore the village more. He avoided bodies of corpses and people that were still alive, but about to die. The man walked into a house. We heard a baby crying and the man walked into a room. I followed him, curious on what or who was in there. The man looked at a baby in a crib. Why wasn't the baby dead like everyone else? The man picked the baby up and smirked evily. "You're mine now, little girl." He said in a snake-like voice. The baby went quiet. Did the baby die? Or did it go to sleep? I couldn't see it though, so I had no way of knowing.

"Orochimaru-sama." A girl said. We both turned around and a teenager with bobbed black hair and blue eyes like the sea appeared in the doorway. Her chest was huge, though. It made me want to have a chest like that.

"Ah...Ami-chan..." The man, Orochimaru, said. "Just in time. I found the girl." He smirked and looked at the baby. I looked at the baby as well. It was sleeping. I noticed its little belly moving up and down as she took soft breaths. The girl, Ami, looked at the baby and smiled warmly.

"She's adorable." She said and walked over. Orochimaru gave Ami the baby to hold. "I want you to take care of her and train her until she is 14. When she turns 14, I will evaluate her and see if she is useful or useless." Orochimaru told Ami. Ami looked at Orochimaru, almost in disbelief.

"What will you do to her if she turns out to be useless?" Ami asked.

"She will be my experiment then." Orochimaru said. Ami still was in disbelief.

"Can't you train her? You trained me and look how I turned out." Ami asked.

"Seems like you already got attached to this baby, Ami-chan..." Orochimaru narrowed his eyes at Ami. Ami bowed to him.

"I-I'm sorry, Lord Orochimaru. I have a soft spot for babies." She said quietly.

"Then you better train her well." Orochimaru walked out of the house, disappearing into the darkness. Ami looked at the baby and stroked it's red cheek gently.

"Don't worry, I will make sure you learn." Ami said softly to the baby. I walked up to them. Ami looked at me, which made me back up. She could see me? But I thought I was invisible to everyone in this dream. "I am so disappointed in you, Hideki." She said. My eyes widened at what she said and then the scene quickly changes. Now, I am in a cage, chained to a wall. I looked around, panicking. I then screamed. That baby...was me.

I suddenly woke up to a rough voice. "Wake up."

It was dark, but I could make out a figure in front of me. I already knew who the figure was. I lifted my head slowly to look up at who woke me up. A man with grayish hair and black glasses stared back at me. I sighed, knowing what he wanted.

"More experimenting?" I asked with boredom in my voice.

"Yep." The man said. He started to undo the chains on my wrists and ankles. I landed on the ground. It hurt my feet. He walked out of my rusty cage and waited for me to follow. I slowly stumbled over to him, my feet asleep from staying in one place for too long. He brought me to a room with many sharp tools and thread. The operation room. There were also some strange looking objects on a counter in the corner of the room. They looked like snake skin and intestines of unknown creatures. The man leads me to a table tainted with blood and rust. Then another man comes into the room with long black hair and skin as white as white can get. The boy with white hair bowed to the other, making me roll my eyes. I shot a glare at him, pure hatred in my purple eyes. The black haired man looked at me. He slightly tilted his head to the side, like he was waiting for me to do something. I growled low and spit at him. The man frowned disappointingly.

"Rebellious as ever, I see." He said in a snake-like voice. "So, Kabuto, shall we get started?" He asked, looking at the white haired man. The one named Kabuto nodded and smirked evilly. He turns his head to me and put me on the table. It wasn't gentle. I guess he was mad at me for spitting at the snake. He restrained my arms and legs. He then takes out a needle filled with thick yellow liquid. As if my arms had a mind of its own, it starts to struggle. "Relax. This will only make it harder and hurt more." He said in a bored, monotone voice like he has said this a million times. He injected the needle in me and I winced. I could feel the liquid traveling through my veins. My eyelids started to get heavy and I fall into a deep sleep.

Didn't get what was happening just then? It's alright...no one does. So let me explain this whole situation...

The boy who just sedated me was a boy named Kabuto Yakushi. He is a ninja from the Sound Village. He is a complete pain in my ass. I think the only thing he wants to accomplish every day is to get me pissed and go all out on him. Of course, when I do, I get punished. He really hates me.

The man that Kabuto bowed to was a man named Orochimaru, the black haired man that was in my dream. Everyone in the Sound Village calls him either Lord Orochimaru or Orochimaru-sama, which is stupid if you ask me. I just call him Orochimaru, snake, or Idiot. Sometimes I call him bad words that I shouldn't be saying on here. Orochimaru has weird, snake like powers that always creep me out. First, he has a large tougne that can grab anything. He also can "shed his skin". When he "sheds his skin", he opens his mouth wide and a new Orochimari comes out, free of wounds. The thing that creeps me out the most though, is that he steals people's bodies. If he doesn't get a body under an amount of time his real age catches up to him... or something. I always wonder if he is ever going to take MY body. Why would he do that when he thinks I am useless?

Anyway, the Snake and Four-Eyes kidnapped me when I was just a baby. He ordered one of his slaves to take care of me. Her name is Ami Tsungiya. She was also the one in my dream I just recently had. She has lucious and shiny black hair that goes to her shoulders in length. Her eyes are icy blue and her skin is somewhat on the pale side. She is gorgeous, though. I heard that everyone she meets go ga-ga over her. She also uses her looks for deception. She makes people fall in love with her, then kills them shortly after. She also uses her looks to lure people into Orochimaru's lair. I heard once she had to do 'you-know-what' for some one to follow her to Orochimaru's lair. She is not like any other slave. She's...nice. She doesn't yell at me or treat me badly. And she is also not that mindless like the others. She calls him Lord Orochimaru though, which makes me mad every time she says it. "Why do you keep resisting to Lord Orochimaru?" She had asked once when she was allowed to visit me in my cage, "Maybe he wont treat you like a guinea pig anymore." I told her I will never follow orders from him. She got mad at me and didn't talk to me for a week but oh well.

So I was under the care of her until I turned 14. Then Orochimaru tested me to see what kind of abilities I had required. My main skill was fire ninjutsu. Since I only had one main skill, Orochimaru made me an experiment, calling me useless. I have been an experiment ever since. I am 17 years old now and my birthday is coming up. I have been an experiment for **3 **years. Unbelievable, right? I am surprised that I am still alive. What makes it worse is that I get to do nothing. I can't talk unless I'm talked too(or I will get whipped), I can't walk, I can't even think! Well...I can think, but you get the point. I hate them so much.

They don't even call me by my real name! They call me Project 13. I mean, what the hell? My name is Hideki. H-I-D-E-K-I. Not friggin' Project 13. Bleh, it makes me throw up every time I think about it. But what was there to throw up? I never eat what has been given to me. That explains my thinness. Another thing is...I can not eat. I don't know WHY but i think it happened during one of the experiments...so I can't eat anymore. I will probably throw up my guts, then.

I planned to escape tomorrow. It might not work but it's worth a shot, right? Hell, I don't even think I'm going to make it out alive! Oh well, if I get killed, I get killed. It would actually be a miracle if they kill me. I would finally be free from this Hell. I would be with my family I never saw, since I was kidnapped when I was a baby.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: The Escape**_

"How is Project 13?" Idiot Snake-I mean-Orochimaru asked after 2 hours of the experiment. "Is she in good condition?" Why was he concerned about my condition? Didn't he think I was a worthless animal?

"Yes." Kabuto said, "The experiment worked out perfectly, Orochimaru-sama." Super Duper. I wish it would have went wrong and I would have died. Doesn't look like God is on my side.

"Excellent." Orochimaru hisses. I am really sick of his voice right now. I wish i could just take a kunai and cut out his long...slimy tougne. But of course...I can't. I felt someone pick my limp body up from the table. The sedative he gave me was wearing off, but I was still sleepy. I couldn't move or open my eyes. But I could still hear them. The two idiots then carried me to my cage. I knew it was my cage because i could smell the crap and I could hear the flies. I feel the shackles from my cage grip onto my puny wrists and ankles. I hear the cage close shut. Something is wrong though. I still sense someone in here. Who is in here? Could it be Orochimaru? Kabuto? Ami? Another thought, WHY is a person in here?

A cold hand lifted up my chin softly. I also felt cool breath hit my face. It smelt...really...good. What the hell? Who is this? Then something wet slithered across my chin and then down my neck. I instantly shivered from it. I couldn't control it. Alright, who the hell is this and why did it feel so good? I felt another hand caress my face, rubbing my cheek softly and gently, like the person did not want to wake me up. If i woke up, then i would go all warrior on whoever is doing this. Blood flowed into my face. I think I was blushing! "Why are you so disobedient, Hideki?" A snake like voice asked softly. No. NO! What the hell? It can't be! But it is! AUGHH! Not the snake! Ewww! I felt something lightly touch my lips, but what ever it was it wasn't all the way on my lips. His lips slowly moved down to my neck. My face turned really hot and a chill went up my spine. I then heard a light chuckle coming from him.

"Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto's voice said quietly. Orochimaru's hand and tongue quickly get off of me and I don't feel his cold breath on my face anymore. My head droops down from not having support keeping it up. Why couldn't I wake up so I could spit on his hideous face? "We have company." Kabuto said. Without anymore voices, I felt no more presence in the cage. I couldn't get my mind off of the fact that Orochimaru almost just kissed me...And I liked it! Why me? Just...GAH! That was nasty.

Come on! Wake up! Don't you want to escape this Hellhole? It has been a few minutes but I still wouldn't get up! Do you want to be stuck here forever? I don't think so, now wake up! My body seemed to respond because I started to get feeling in my everything. I smirked evilly to myself. Yes! Finally! Today is the day I escape.

They put a seal on the cage so I couldn't use my jutsu to try and escape. That won't stop me! I used all my strength to get out of the chains. After a minute, the left shackle broke. I smiled and use my freed arm to break the right one. I fall down, but my legs were still attached to the wall. The position I was in was extremely uncomfortable, but I quickly got out. Yes! Now to break the cage. I back up to the back wall and run full speed at the cage bars. At first, it doesn't break. I heard a crack in my shoulder, which made me wince. I back up again and charge at the door. I instantly break out, but I slammed into the wall that was across from my cage. I heard a even BIGGER crack in my shoulder. I ran down the hall, disregarding the pain in my left shoulder. _Boom! _I wasn't expecting that, so I fall over onto my butt. What the hell was that? The whole place vibrated. I shook my head and kept running. I see the exit and smiled. Freedom! I ran out. Success! I turned around and looked at the base. Then I knew where the noise was coming from and what it was. Part of the base collapsed! Luckily not on me. I see a boy on the edge of the destroyed base, looking at the people in it. I couldn't see the people though. He was pretty tall and had an outfit similar to what Orochimaru's, but it was white and blue. I heard a voice yell, "Sasuke!"

I heard that name before. Orochimaru mentioned him once when they were getting me ready for an experiment. "So how is Sasuke?" Kabuto had asked Orochimaru. "Fine." Orochimaru answered, a smirk on his face. "That boy is so obsessed with revenge..." Kabuto said to Orochimaru. Orochimaru had nodded. "Lucky for us though. If Itachi hadn't destroyed his clan, he wouldn't want power and he wouldn't be here right now." He had said. So they were using him too? Of course. I felt bad for him. I also thought he was good looking. His chest...I shook my head quickly. No, I was getting distracted. I need to go. They would soon find me and take me back if I didn't move fast enough. I turned back around and ran. Hello, Freedom! I cheered in joy but then stopped. There was one simple problem. Where the hell do I go?


End file.
